fashionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AusllyGirl
Welcome Hi Guys this is my talk page and hope we get to become friends and please check out my profile if you want.Thanks :) AusllyGirl (talk) 19:10, June 24, 2013 (UTC)AusllyGirl Hey Lizzy! This is so cool! Yay! Austinandallycupcake38795 (talk) Lizzy, do you know who the founder is? Austinandallycupcake38795 (talk) Nope I was trying to find the founder but no luck.AusllyGirl (talk) 20:50, June 24, 2013 (UTC)AusllyGirl Great job!! Hi AusilyGirl! My name is Ariana- I am on the Community Development team over here at Wikia. I just wanted to say that you've been doing a GREAT job on the Fashion wiki! I love all of your posts and your taste in fashion. Definitely let me know if there is ever anything I can help you out with. Also, if you would ever be interested in doing your own weekly series on the blog or main page, let me know and I can help you get started! Best, Ariana 17:58, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Of course!I would love to and thanks so much!AusllyGirl (talk) 14:24, June 28, 2013 (UTC)AusllyGirl Sounds great, can't wait to see more of your posts! I posted your "Summer Style" one on the main page for this next week. Also, I categorized your fashion destination in France post under "Fashion Destination" (that way every time someone clicks here they can see your post too!). Have a great weekend! Best, Ariana 22:58, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Tnx and u 2AusllyGirl (talk) 17:23, June 29, 2013 (UTC)AusllyGirl Hi AusllyGIrl! Since you've been doing such an awesome job on the fashion wiki, I was wondering if you would answer a couple of questions so I can feature you and a few other users from fashion/hair/makeup wikis (It might get featured on the staff blog!). Questions: 1. What are your must-have clothes or accessories this summer? 2. What is your favorite summer look? (Example: maxi dresses, shorts and a t shirt, etc...) 3. What is the reason you edit on the wiki? 4. What is your favorite section of the wiki? (Example: Fashion Destination OR TV Celebrity Fashion, etc...) 5. Do you have any recommendations for newcomers to the wiki? Are there any sections you MUST check out if you are new? 6. What are your other favorite wikis to edit on besides the Fashion Wiki? Thanks so much for your help!! Hope you're having a great day :) Best, Ariana 22:47, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you SO much for answering my questions :) I'm really excited to feautre you and a few other users on the blog! I will send you a link once it's done. Have a great weekend! Ariana 22:33, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi AusllyGirl! Here is the blog post that I interviewed you for last month...hope you like it! We are stil waiting to see if it goes live on the staff blog..if it does I'll let you know! Hi AusllyGirl! Hope you're having a great day! I just wanted to reach out again to see if you are interested in doing another Fashion Guided Tour for Winter fashion trends to go on the Staff Blog (It will be posted on Nov. 22). If you are interested in giving some advice on Winter trends here are the questions: # What are your favorite "stay warm" clothes this year? (coats, scarves, gloves, etc.) Are there any colors you think are cute for the season? # What holiday outfit pieces do you think are you in style right now? (metallic dresses, silk shirts, etc.) What would you wear to a holiday party? # What do you think the upcoming Winter Trends are in general for this year? Thanks in advance!! Let me know if you have any questions. Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 23:58, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey AusllyGirl! Thanks again for answering all of my questions!! You gave so many great ideas for my article. Here it is if you want to take a peek! Best, Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 21:01, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi AusllyGirl! Oh no! I'm sad to hear it. I understand though! I hope you'll come back when you have more time editing :) Have a fantastic summer! Best, Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 16:39, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Greetings Hi from Rotterdam! http://fashion.wikia.com/wiki/User:Yarnpaper (talk) 20:36, August 11, 2014 (UTC)